


A Long Time Coming

by PixiTwist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Dracula Influence/References, Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Vampires, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiTwist/pseuds/PixiTwist
Summary: Aziraphale, who is a priest, stumbles upon a lonely castle that inhabits a vampire that goes by the name Crowley. The two become a pair of unlikely friends, and insue in a series of events together.





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark and gloomy outside, except for the moon that had been shining through the heavy mist. Below the dark and gloomy setting, was a large forest that stretched for miles on. In this setting, was a man who was running for his life. Why, well, he wasn’t too sure either. Truth was, he was being chased by a militia of people with literal pitchforks and torches. 

This man who is running for his life is actually a priest. A priest named Aziraphale. He had been transferred out of the country to explore the eastern part of Europe. One for his own wanting and two for the churches need. He’d been so excited, that he’d even learned the language of the people of the other country he was going to. Things… turned for the worst though. Now, Aziraphale had been running through the dark damp forest with no knowledge of where he was going. 

His breaths were rapid as he treaded on the fleeting ground. As he continued to run, the torches and sounds of others began to get closer. Aziraphale looked back for a moment and panicked when he saw how close they were. Then, when he wasn’t looking forward, he tripped over a tree root coming out of the ground. He tumbled forward and hit the ground fairly hard. With his knees and palms scrapped, he got up with a wobble. The shouts became more audible now. His legs were killing him now, but he persisted through the woods. 

Then, when all hope seemed lost, the trees seemed to fade out. Hope seemed to fill Aziraphale again as the trees thinned. He raced forward to find an open clearing, then, to his surprise, an unusual building. Not a building, but a castle. Aziraphale stopped and looked up at it. It was huge, as it stretched up into the sky almost beyond the mountain it was carved into. To get to the castle though, Aziraphale would have to cross the bridge that was in his way. He rushed forward onto the stone bridge. On his way across, he looked down to see a ravine that went down very far. Not only that, but it had been filled with ragging water that could kill anyone. 

He shook his head of the thought of it and rushed to the other side. The sound of his feet could be heard on the cobble. When he was on the other side, he rushed towards the castle door that had been fairly large. He began knocking on the door with the huge knocker, which had been the head of a snake. After repeatedly knocking, there was no answer. 

“Please! If anyone is there, open the door!” shouted Aziraphale. 

There was still no response. Aziraphale turned around and leaned up against the door. He watched as the glow of the torches moved ominously closer. They lit the pine trees with a warm color and the ground with an ember red. Aziraphale subcommand to the fear while he continued to watch. He inched back just a tad more, fearful of what would come. 

When all hope was lost, the door behind him opened. He began to fall backwards even, that was until he felt a hand pick him up back on his feet. The door that was once behind him closed right after, and for a second, he saw the torches reach the end of the forest. He stood there confused, but also thankful. 

Aziraphale looked around the place only to find complete darkness. That was when torches around the walls began to light up. He looked around with wide eyes when everything was finally lit up. The room that he had been in was huge, with dark crimson floors. There were even two fireplaces that were in the room, along with sofas facing them. Then he looked at the giant staircase that was in front of him. His eyes came up to find a person standing on the top of the middle section of them. Aziraphale stepped back when he saw the figure. 

“Don’t fret, after all, I am the one who saved you.” spoke the voice. 

Then, out of the shadows of the staircase, the person stepped down. Aziraphale watched as he could now see the person’s legs in the light. Step, after step, the person was revealed more and more. This kept happening until the person reached the bottom of the staircase, which was when Aziraphale was finally able to see the person’s face. 

It was a man of all things. He was very tall and had very red hair. A very crimson, maroon, color. Aziraphale liked it a lot, which was an odd thing for him to think. Other than that, the man had been wearing some rather old fashioned clothes. He was wearing a robe that was a similar red color to his hair. It draped onto the steps above him, but that wasn’t the only thing that Aziraphale noticed about it. On the side of it, he realized an odd pattern of a snake. There was a snake pattern on both sides of the sleeves. 

The next thing that Aziraphale was able to look at was the man's face. He had a beautiful face, but it had been fairly pale. The man’s eyes also could not be seen, as they were hidden by a pair of rounded black glasses. Aziraphale questioned why he would need sunglasses at night, but didn’t state it.

Instead, he said, “And who are you, might I ask?” 

Another thing to mention is that they are speaking in a different language that is not English right now. The man surprised by the question turned his head slightly. He gave a sly smile and answered Aziraphale. 

“I am Crowley, also known as the prince of these lands. This is my castle.” 

He bowed for Aziraphale with his arms out. Aziraphale realizing what he said, bowed next until he saw the prince Crowley motion him not to. Aziraphale stood up straight and watched as Crowley walked towards him. He stopped a couple of feet away and gave Aziraphale a once over. “And who might you be?” 

Aziraphale gulped, then answered. “My name is Aziraphale, or known as Mr. Fell.” 

“Ah, I see, now, can I question why a man such as yourself is in a place such as this?” asked Crowley. 

“I don’t mind. I’m here for work and personal reasons,” answered Aziraphale. 

Crowley’s eyebrow’s shot up in surprise, then furrowed down almost as if he was squinting. “And what is your work?” 

He answered him quickly. “For the church of course.” 

Aziraphale saw as Crowley’s shoulders automatically jumped a little back. 

“Ah, the church… I see,” said Crowley as he motioned towards the clerical collar that Aziraphale had been wearing. 

Not to mention the outfit that Aziraphale had been wearing. It had been all black, well not exactly anymore. There had been grass and mud stains on it now. “And may I ask why you were being chased?” Aziraphale looked up, then looked down. 

“They… well, it’s a bit hard to explain. You see, not only am I a priest, but I am also a librarian of sorts. I tried to give them some books on science, but the right out refused them. Then the next thing I knew I was being called a devil worshipper.” 

Crowley gave a short-sided laugh. He was glared at by Aziraphale immediately. His smile faded. 

“You're not from here, are you?” 

Aziraphale was somewhat surprised. “How did you know that?” 

Crowley waved his hand at Aziraphale's attire and hair. “That, and your Romanian could be a bit better, you are from England, are you not?” 

“How could you possibly tell that?” 

Crowley laughed again and stepped just a tad closer. “You smell of it.” 

He was confused by what Crowley had said. Before he could ask though, a hand was laid on his shoulder. “I’m just kidding, it was a lucky guess.” Aziraphale gave a half-hearted chuckle now. Then he felt the hand removed on his shoulder. He looked to see Crowley’s back turned from him. That was when he saw the back of Crowley’s robe. It had been a pattern of a snake entwined in loops. He was about to question it when Crowley spoke once more. 

“Come, I’ll show you where you can stay.” 

Aziraphale followed closely behind as Crowley showed him where he was to be for the night. They climbed various stairs until they were going through various hallways. The whole place was like a maze of sorts. Then they stopped at a door, which Crowley opened. 

“Is this where I will be staying?” asked Aziraphale. 

Crowley nodded his head yes. “If you would like, I could bring you some new clothes in the morning.” 

“I would like that a lot,” said Aziraphale with a smile. 

Crowley didn’t expect the smile, and if anything, he gushed over it. He turned his head to the side and said one final thing. 

“I would advise that you also do not come out of your room. You could easily get lost.”

Then, right after that, he was gone in a flash. Aziraphale poked his head out of the room to see no sign of him. He closed the door and prepared himself for bed. With the pale of water in the restroom, he washed his face and headed to bed. When he flopped onto the bed, he was surprised to find out that it had been fairly comfortable. He slid into the sheets that were silk-like and fell asleep almost right away. 

While he was asleep, various wolves howled at the full moon. Not only that, but a monster lurked around, that had been feeding. It was truly a night that would start it all. And it would have started all because of coincidence. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning comes, and Aziraphale is left with Crowley. Things change for the better as Aziraphale and Crowley both get to know each other.

The next morning was cold and brisk. Well, every morning really was in this country. It stayed cold for most of the year really. This morning had been a tad different though, well for Aziraphale at least. For once, he was able to sleep soundlessly through the night. He had only woke up, due to the sound of knocking on his door. In the realization that there had been someone knocking on his door, Aziraphale shot up right up. He was sent into a panic when his eyes opened. 

He had no clue where he was for a moment. That was until his mind finally settled in. He sighed loudly and sat on the bed for a while until another set of knocking could be heard. Aziraphale got up from the bed and answered the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by the view of Crowley once more. Crowley had a small smile on his face, which was rather nice. He was also wearing something different than what Aziraphale had last seen him in. Crowley was wearing a fancy looking suit that was a dark grey. It fit him quite well. Then he moved his hands out a bit, which got Aziraphale's notice. In Crowley’s hands were a set of clothes. 

“These are for me?” asked Aziraphale. 

Crowley frowned “Do you not like them.” 

Aziraphale shook his hands frantically and shook his head no. “No, no, I was just asking. There’s nothing wrong with them at all.” 

The smile reappeared on Crowley’s face. “Good then, I wasn’t sure of the color though. I hope you don’t mind.” 

Aziraphale took the clothes from Crowley and looked at them. “Ah no, it’s not actually a bad color at all.” 

It wasn’t too bad of color either. The clothes, or rather suit, was a light tan color. And without saying it, Aziraphale had actually really enjoyed this sort of color. It wasn’t too white, and it wasn’t to tan. The perfect combination if you were to ask him. He smiled at Crowley and said, “Thank you.” very softly. Crowley smiled again, but it seemed to fade when his eyes settled down on the thing hanging on Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale realized this and looked at the cross around his neck. Crowley stared at it for a while until he finally broke his gaze. 

“Well, if you can get dressed, I will take you to breakfast.” blurted Crowley while he averted his eyes. 

Aziraphale confused looked down only to understand what he meant. He had completely forgotten that he was only in his underwear. A blush crept on his face. 

He blurted out, “Yeah, will do.” as a response. 

Then he shut the door quickly and sighed once more. He set the clothes on the table and began to put them on. When it was all done, he looked into the mirror that was by the bed. If he was being honest with himself, he really liked wearing the color. It had suited him way better than wearing black, and the occasional white. He smiled once again and tucked his cross under the clothes. 

He opened the door to his room and finally stepped out. Crowley was there waiting for him as always. His eyebrows lifted when he caught eye of Aziraphale. Then before he could say anything, he began walking away. Aziraphale followed closely behind. Once again, they were going through the maze of hallways. They weren’t this bad this time though, as they had been mostly lit up by the sun. Now, in the day, Aziraphale could finally see where he was exactly going. That also meant that he got to look out of the various windows they went by. 

From what he could see out of them, the castle was bigger than what he thought. There had been various walls, roofs, and towers spread around. The place was very much like a maze now that he thought about it. “Your castle is very easy to get lost in, isn’t it?” Crowley, who was still walking, slightly tilted his head to the side. He spoke right after. 

“You wouldn’t be the first to say that,” replied Crowley. 

“I wouldn’t think I wouldn’t be,” said Aziraphale jokingly. 

Crowley moved his head forward again. Aziraphale kept walking after that, but he still spoke. “For a place this big, I would imagine that you would have servants.”

He replied right after. “Hm, yes, It does get quite hard to manage when you're the only one here.” 

Aziraphale perched his eyebrows. “You mean your the only one in this place?” 

He watched as Crowley nodded his head yes. “I value my solitude.” 

It struck Aziraphale as an odd thing, but it made sense to him. He valued the same thing, or at least he did whenever he got it. That rarely happened though. Being a priest and all meant that he had to sociable to others. He couldn’t have an opinion on what he wanted or didn’t though. Especially when it interferes with his work. He was taught not to have anything, or love anything. Doing that would break his vows. 

They made it the dining room after a short while. It was a huge room, with blue walls, with an intricate golden design on them. Then in the middle, there was a huge dining table. It was a chestnut color, and it too had gold edging to it. Crowley led Aziraphale to his seat, which he pulled out for him. Aziraphale sat down, and Crowley pushed him in too. Crowley after that moved to his seat. They both proceeded to eat breakfast for the rest of the morning. 

When they were done, Crowley had made Aziraphale follow him once more. This time, they took a completely different route. When Aziraphale looked out of the windows this time, he saw a courtyard. It was full of all kinds of plants, and flowers. Aziraphale thought it very beautiful. 

“You have a very nice courtyard, what type of plant’s are those?” asked Aziraphale. 

Crowley paused for a short while until he started walking again. “I thank you, they are plants that are locally found here.” 

“Well, they are very nicely kept, are you the one who cares for them?” asked Aziraphale. 

Crowley turned his head again, probably to peer at Aziraphale again. The other thing that had surprised Aziraphale, was that there were sides on the glasses that Crowley wore. So even when Crowley turned his face, Aziraphale could still not see his eyes. For right now, it didn’t concern Aziraphale as much. 

“I am. It’s somewhat of a hobby of mine,” replied Crowley.

Aziraphale smiled softly. “Well, that’s quite nice.” 

Crowley hummed slightly and turned his head back forward again. Then, right after that, he stopped at two large doors. Aziraphale stopped right next to him. That was when Crowley finally opened the doors. What they revealed was a huge library filled with all kinds of different books. Aziraphale had widened eyes as he looked inside. It was huge and full of books that he’d never even knew existed. His attention to the books changed when Crowley spoke again. 

“I meant to tell you last night, but if you’d like, you can stay here as long as you wish. I’ll even help if you need a way to get back to England if you wish.” 

“Thank you,” replied Aziraphale. 

Crowley’s smile dimmed a bit. “Anyways, until then, I hope that these books will keep you busy.” 

Aziraphale nodded. He was very thankful to have such a caring host. If anything, he thought that he was surely lucky. That wasn’t the whole case of course. Aziraphale began looking at all the various books right after. There were tons, way more than the small bookcases he had back in England. He marveled at all of them. Then it was apparent that very few had been in English. Well, at least where he was looking of course. Crowley’s other bookcases had been filled with all sorts of English books. It was sort of an obsession. 

“Ah, I see that most of these books are in your language.” 

Crowley who had sat down in one of the chairs nodded his head at Aziraphale. “Is that a problem?” 

Aziraphale nodded his head no. “No, and yes. I know your language, yes, but I’m still unfamiliar with a lot of words.” 

“I could translate for you then,” responded Crowley. 

He gave a short-sided smirk. “Would you really?” 

Another nod. “If you’d like of course.” 

“I would like it a lot, It would help very much.” 

Aziraphale turned back and grabbed a book with a foreign language. “Hm, this is German is it not? Why would you have a book completely in German?” 

Crowley out of nowhere was now standing next to him. He plucked the book from Aziraphale’s hands and looked at it. 

“Ah, that’s because it's a limited edition one. It was only published in German.” 

As a response, Aziraphale titled his head to the side. “You speak German too?” 

Crowley chuckled slightly. “Of course, I make it a goal to know, let alone, speak other languages.” 

Aziraphale was surprised. He didn’t think that Crowley would know as much as he did. “That also means that I know how to speak English of course.” 

“Oh,” replied Aziraphale. 

Crowley nodded once more. “I can speak it if you wish, seeing as you are still learning this language.” 

Aziraphale sighed in relief. “I would like that a lot.” 

Crowley smiled slyly, then spoke in English. “I’m sorry if my English is terrible.” 

When he spoke, it had completely surprised Aziraphale. Not that it was terrible, but because it was really the opposite. The English was crisp and clear, except for the thick accent that came after it. The accent wasn’t half bad at all actually, it had a somewhat smoothness to it that was soothing. Well, at least it had that effect of Aziraphale at least. 

“No, No! Your English is great,” said Aziraphale who had changed to English as well. 

Aziraphale’s accent could clearly be heard, as it was posh and polished. Crowley somewhat bowed his head. 

“Thank you, but you shouldn’t flatter me,” said Crowley. 

“I don't mind.” 

Crowley gave a peculiar look at Aziraphale. Aziraphale, on the other hand, didn’t realize that he said that. It came tumbling out of his mouth before he could do anything. When he did realize he apologized for his behavior. Crowley shook his head no. 

“It’s quite alright, but back to matters, do you want me to translate this for you?” said Crowley who was waving the German book around. 

Aziraphale nodded. “I know some German, but I have to admit, I’m not very good at it.” 

Crowley smiled and laughed, and patted Aziraphale on the back. He then walked over to a study table and sat down. He motioned for Aziraphale to sit next to him. Aziraphale did right away. Crowley began translating immediately after that. He had been exceptionally well in speaking English as Aziraphale realized. It was too good for a foreigner. 

Throughout the day, Crowley had translated six other books to Aziraphale’s wishes. Aziraphale had learned so much through all of them. Although he listened to the translation, he often found himself losing focus. His focus was directed at Crowley completely. He got lost in thought as he watched Crowley’s face. When he realized it though, he cursed at himself. Closing his eyes, he winced at it. Crowley who had realized the sudden quietness from Aziraphale grew concerned. 

“Mr. Fell, are you alright?” asked Crowley. 

Aziraphale’s eyes snapped open. “No, I’m fine, sorry, I got a little out of focus there.” 

Crowley still worried said, “If you want, we can take a break.” 

Aziraphale disagreed completely. He argued that he was fine. Crowley continued but was still somewhat worried. He kept reading for another hour until he saw Aziraphale shift every once in a while. Then he saw Aziraphale rub his eyes. He put down the book, which startled Aziraphale out of his daze. “I’m serious, are you okay?” 

Aziraphale sighed and finally admitted. “I’m just still a little shook up from… well, last night is all.”

“Oh,” replied Crowley. 

There was a moment of silence after that. Aziraphale had his head turned to the side. “If you’d like, you can talk about it,” said Crowley. Aziraphale slowly turned his head back forward to meet Crowley again. 

“We don’t have to,” said Aziraphale in a slightly depressing tone. 

“I feel we have to now,” responded Crowley smugly. 

Aziraphale looked up with a frown but finally spoke. “I just… don’t understand. How can something as great as science be concerned as evil here?” 

Crowley shifted somewhat. “I suppose that they don’t understand then.” 

“That might be why, but that doesn’t explain why they… why they would burn down the whole church and want me dead! And what, just because of a few books!” yelled Aziraphale. 

When he realized he got loud he frowned more and apologized. It didn’t stop the images of having the events from last night played in his head though. He knelt on the cobbled stone road and watched as the whole town burned down his church. Luckily, he hadn’t been in it when they rioted. He’d been outdoors and had been returning when they had burned it to pieces. Then, when he was in the middle of the street, a child from the town saw him and had pointed him out. Next thing he knew, he was being hunted down. On his run through the woods, he had even been attacked by a dog. It had bit his side pretty hard, but luckily he was able to kill it. Even that was enough to drive him mad. 

He had never killed a thing ever in his life, and at that moment, he was forever mortified. At the memory of it, he put his hand on his side. It still hurt a bit. Crowley realized the hand on his side and grew concerned. 

“Are you hurt?” 

Aziraphale snapped back to reality. He looked down at where his hand was. “No, I'm fine.” 

Crowley moved forward and touched Aziraphale’s side before he yanked his hand back as it stung him. Aziraphale hadn’t seen the reaction Crowley made, as that small moment where Crowley touched him stung. He touched the wound directly where it had been by accident. It stung like crazy. Aziraphale hastily undid his waistcoat and undershirt. 

The night before, when he had been in the bathroom, he had actually wrapped it with some cloth that he found lying around. Part of him knew he should have mentioned it, but it wasn’t that bad, and he was able to move as long as it was being held with the piece of cloth. Now, the cloth that had been wrapped around his torso was covered in blood. 

Crowley looked at it with a sort of horror. Urgently, he picked up Aziraphale into his arms. “Wha-What are you doing?” exclaimed Aziraphale. 

“You need to get whatever that is cleaned up,” answered Crowley. 

He was walking out of the library now and was heading to a completely different place. Aziraphale moved his hand and lightly touched the wound, which was a big mistake since a shot of pain rippled through him. He didn’t dare touch it after that. Then when he looked ahead, he saw that they were at the main staircase that leads to the front of the castle. While they were going down the steps, Aziraphale was just barely able to see a little bit of the skin underneath the big glasses. He could see just the edges of the bottoms of Crowley’s eyes. Oh how desperately he wanted to see what they looked like. 

The next thing he knew, he was being sat down on a big chair by the fireplace that had been burning. “I’ll be right back, I have a kit in one of the closets.” Aziraphale nodded his head, and just like that, Crowley disappeared. When he was gone, all that was left was Aziraphale. He had been staring at the fire in the fireplace with open eyes. It would be a while before Crowley would return. The pain seemed to creep in a lot more now. It could have been averted if Aziraphale had just told him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley helps Aziraphale with his wound, and as things progress, Aziraphale decides that his time with the prince should be coming to an end.

When Crowley had finally come back with the medical supplies, he had asked Aziraphale to remove everything, except for his pants and his shoes of course. That included the cross that Aziraphale had. Aziraphale barely questioned why he wanted that off, but he opted not to argue with the man who was helping him. Immediately after he was stripped from the torso up, Crowley began to remove the poorly done bandage around Aziraphale. To Crowley and Aziraphale’s surprise, it hadn’t been that bad. I mean, it was still horrible, but it hadn’t been infected yet. That was always a good sign. 

“You might feel a bit of pain, but I assure you that it won't kill you,” said Crowley who was looking up at Aziraphale with a dampened washcloth. 

Aziraphale nodded his head, and Crowley put the cloth full of medicine on him. Right away, Aziraphale screamed loudly at the contact. Crowley withdrew unsure. Aziraphale shot him a look saying to not stop. He knew it would have to be done, even if it did really sting. His screaming continued till Crowley had finally finished cleaning it up. 

The next thing he opted to do was to stitch where the punctures were. That didn’t hurt as much as the disinfection, but it still stung. Aziraphale still winced when Crowley began stitching him. Then, just like that, it was all over. Next thing his knew, Crowley was wrapping his torso with bandages. Aziraphale was too focused on the way Crowley’s nails lightly scraped his skin to much care. When he was done, he pulled away from Aziraphale. Part of Aziraphale, in his tired state, missed the grazing of his fingers. 

He didn't much care for right now though because he was slowly drifting off to sleep. Crowley noticed, and stepped in close to pick him up again. He did, and in his arms, Aziraphale slowly fell asleep. Crowley with one hand, picked up Aziraphale coat, and waistcoat, along with the cross that was played in the middle of the coat. With Aziraphale finally asleep, he moved fast across the castle until they were finally at the room. 

Slowly, he set Aziraphale down onto the small bed. He tucked Aziraphale into the bed, and after that, he put the coat, waistcoat, and cross (that he still hadn’t touched) down on the table near the other worn clothes from the night before. With them in hand, he stopped for a moment to look at Aziraphale once more. He smiled softly and left the room with a soft close to the door. Crowley for the rest of the night did whatever he did in the shadows. 

Aziraphale stayed asleep for most of the time, that was until he woke up frantic. He’d been all too hot for it to be normal. His face was flushed greatly, and his hands had been sweating all too much. In a rush, he headed to the bathroom and splashed some much needed cold water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror for a short moment. His whole face was covered in fear. 

He proceeded to take three baths after that, and only then did he finally feel better. When that was over, he inched his way back into bed and fell back asleep. He’d only woken up once after that, which was when a familiar set of knocks came knocking on his door. 

Growing somewhat accustomed to the setting, he woke up with ease. There was no panic aftershock to waking up now. Aziraphale got up from the bed to realize he still had pants on. He looked around for the dress shirt along with the coat. Looking on the table, he saw all of his top wear on the table, including his cross. He took the cross and wrapped it back around his neck. He proceeded to redress himself after that. Only when he was done, was when he answered the door. 

Just like before, it had been Crowley again. This time he had another set of clothes in his hands. Except they weren’t exactly new. Aziraphale took them from his hand and held them up. They had been the clothes that he had worn the night he arrived here. There was not a single stain on them now. He smiled and gave his thanks to Crowley before putting them down. 

After that, he walked with Crowley to the dining room again. They had another nice breakfast that Crowley had made. Then, when that was over, it was straight to the library once more. Crowley, was, of course, there to help Aziraphale. Just like before, it was the usual chatter. Something shifted to a more serious conversation when Aziraphale mentioned something. 

“This is random, but… Is it true that there is a monster in this place?”

Crowley shifted his attention right away to Aziraphale. “What do you mean?”

Aziraphale answered him. “The townspeople were very scared of something, I heard them ramble about it a lot, but I could never quite translate to what it meant.”

“Ah, they were probably talking about the folklore that surrounds this place,” said Crowley. 

“What kind of folklore?” inquired Aziraphale. 

Crowley shot a surprised look at Aziraphale but still answered. “It’s rumored that there is a beast that lives upon these mountains, but if you ask me, I’ve never seen anything close to that. I honestly believe that they confuse it with the wolves that live and feed on these mountains.” 

Aziraphale shrugged. “I guess it makes sense.” 

They went into reading again for a short while, that was until Crowley had to leave. He stood up after they finished a book. 

“I’m sorry to leave, but I must tend to my gardening,” said Crowley. 

Aziraphale giggled at the seriousness of Crowley’s tone, then he asked, “You wouldn’t mind if I came too?” 

Crowley shook his head no. He held out his arm for Aziraphale to take. Aziraphale was surprised but took it with a book in his other hand. They walked down the hallways, and then down onto a set of stairways that lead to the courtyard. When it finally came into sight, Aziraphale realized that it was even more beautiful than what he thought. The plants were all so lovely. 

They let go of each other when Crowley began to tend to them. He started with a pale of water which he pumped from the well nearby. Aziraphale, roaming around the courtyard for a short while, settled down to sitting on a bench. From there, he was able to read, and also watch as Crowley pruned the roses on the nearby bush. 

It was nice and sweet like that for a while. That was when Aziraphale brought up another topic. “Crowley, I have a question.” Crowley still busy, answered. 

“Yes?”

“Why did the townspeople not come knocking on your door. They could have easily guessed that you took me in.” 

Crowley stopped working. He stood there for a moment where memories of that night fled his thoughts. Memories of blood and a feeling of rush came in. Crowley shook his head of the thoughts. 

“They know not to bother me, and after all, even if they do know that I’ve taken you in, my word overpowers them.” 

Aziraphale looked up from the book to see Crowley. “Honestly, in a way, it’s all my fault for this happening to you…” said Crowley. Aziraphale shook his head no and disagreed. “If only I was a ruler worth listening to, then none of this would happen.” Crowley had a frown on his face once again. Aziraphale set his book down.

“You can’t stop superstition Crowley, none of this is your fault.” blurted Aziraphale. 

Crowley shocked stood there. Then he turned his face and agreed with Aziraphale. The rest of the time in the courtyard was back to normal after that. So much, that Aziraphale even began to help Crowley with the gardening. Together, they were able to make the courtyard even better looking. After a day’s hard work, they finally ate dinner. In the middle of dinner, Aziraphale had asked one final question. 

“So… I was wondering, how long would it take you to find me a way to get back to London?” 

Crowley who was in the middle of eating put down his knife and fork. “Leaving already.” 

Aziraphale sighed. “I don’t mean it to be so soon, but the church will be expecting me. News of what happened will surely get to them. I can’t keep them waiting.” 

He frowned but understood. “Just give me a day.” 

Aziraphale was surprised that it would only take him a day, but he was still content in leaving. “It means that I will have to leave right away though,” said Crowley. 

“Oh, I mean, you can wait.” 

Crowley nodded his head no. “No, I’ll go, but if you will, I must show you to your room before you leave.” 

Luckily Aziraphale had finished already, so he agreed. He was lead to his room right away. Following the light that Crowley had for navigating in the night, he was able to see just a tad bit. Then, before he knew it, he was in his room again. He opened the door and wished Crowley safe travels. “I must say though, in the morning, if you wish to leave your room for the day, please try not to get lost,” said Crowley almost jokingly. He waved Aziraphale goodbye and closed the door behind him. 

Aziraphale got ready for bed as soon as he could, and as he crept into bed, he heard the opened of the main gate. He rushed to the window where he could see the front of the castle to see. On a horse, he saw Crowley ride out onto the night with a clatter. Another thing that Crowley particularly did not care for were horses, but for Aziraphale, he would have to deal with it. 

Once he was out of view, Aziraphale went back to bed, where he settled in and slept till morning. He slept for more than he would like to admit. Without the familiar knocks from Crowley to wake him up for breakfast, he slept in till ten in the morning. It was really unlike him. When he stirred from sleep, he found it to be somewhat chilly. He put on his clothes, along with a spare blanket that he pulled over his shoulders. When he tied his shoes, he finally left the room. 

Wary of what Crowley had told him, he had tried to not get lost. That was impossible not to do. Just in a few minutes he found himself completely lost. He wandered through the hallways endlessly until he reached an odd-looking door. It was huge, and it had intricate designs in the doorway which was stone. Aziraphale went over and turned the handle of the door to see if it was unlocked, and much to his surprise, it was unlocked. It opened with a creak, and it revealed a bedroom. Aziraphale, curious walked into the bedroom. 

He looked curiously at the bed that was in the middle of the room. It was big and had a canopy up above. Not only that, but the bed comforter was jet black. Before Aziraphale could realize what he was doing, he was sitting on the bed. It was incredibly soft. Then being daring, he laid on it. It was so comfortable, that he found himself falling asleep on it. He tried to urge himself awake but had failed to do so. 

If only he knew that it had been Crowley’s bed, then he wouldn’t have dared to sleep on it at all. The next time he awoke, it had been almost three o'clock. He got up, forgetting the blanket he took with him and made his way back through the intricate hallways until he stumbled upon his room again. 

Then realizing that he would be leaving tonight, he took off the clothes that Crowley had given him and put on his clothes that he came here in. Making everything tidy up around the room, all he did was wait now. Around about eight was when he heard the clatter of horses, then the sound of the gate open. Before he knew it, there were three knocks on his door. He opened the door to find Crowley once more. 

“I believe it’s time then,” spoke Crowley. 

“Yep.” replied Aziraphale. 

He was lead out of the castle soon after and was now outside where a carriage awaited him. The two of them stood in front of it to say their goodbyes. Crowley handed Aziraphale two tickets when Aziraphale entered the carriage. 

Crowley explained what they were for. “One if for a train that’ll lead you to France, while the other is for a boat ticket to cross the channel.” 

Aziraphale smiled, and said, “Thank you.” 

Crowley smiled faintly. “It’s no problem. I will try to visit you, if that’s alright?”

He was surprised but nodded his head yes. “I would love to be in your company once more.” 

Crowley then motioned the coachman to leave. As the coach began to leave, Aziraphale watched out of the window as he waved goodbye. Crowley smiled, and waved back. When Aziraphale was at a safe distance. Crowley even went as far as to remove his glasses. Aziraphale gasped when he saw, but even then, he could barely make out Crowley’s eyes as he was too far away. When they were finally out of view, Aziraphale leaned back into the coach, and Crowley returned to his castle. Aziraphale would have a long trip back home after then. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes back to normal for Aziraphale when he returns to London. Things are normal for a long while, except when an unexpected visitor comes to visit him.

It had been a couple of months since Aziraphale’s departure. Aziraphale, arriving back in his home country, was somewhat sad to be back. He already missed the castle all too much. He would have to make due in London though. Speaking of which, the church was somewhat disappointed to see him back already. When Aziraphale told them of what happened, they were shocked, but it seemed that they didn’t much care. 

Not listening to what Aziraphale had to tell them, they dismissed him and put him a church in Soho. Aziraphale didn’t exactly complain about it. If he was honest, he was glad to be put in Soho. That was mostly because his apartment was more near Soho anyways. You see, before he ever moved to Romania, he had been placed in a church all across London. Getting to and from home was very difficult, but this new change brought a bit of comfort to Aziraphale. 

What he wasn’t told though, was that the church he was going to be put into, was a little rundown. Aziraphale wasn’t going to give up that easily. By himself, for the past couple of months, he had been slowly repairing the old building. He didn’t work on Sunday of course. That was when he mostly had to do his actual job. There were other times where he had to look the part of being a priest, such as weddings. To his surprise, he was frequently asked to do weddings. He didn’t hate them, but they did get annoying when they cut into his time. 

After the tight schedule, he was finally able to make all the repairs to the church. It was finally over and done with. With that out of the way, Aziraphale was finally able to tend to his duties. And that meant dealing with a variety of different things. He didn’t mind, as it was his job. By the end of the day, he usually set off and went to his small flat nearby. Then it was all over again in the morning. 

When three months turned to five, Aziraphale grew tired. It was bound to happen one way or another. It had happened before, so it, of course, was going to happen again. It’s why he moved to another country for the first time. The black and white of it all was tiresome and often led to a wanting of change. Oh how Aziraphale would give anything for just a tad of change right now. 

He knew that it wouldn’t happen, after all, he was not to have such desires. Something changed for the better though, even if he didn’t know it yet. After the long months of peculiar boredom, something different happened. Aziraphale had just locked up the church after a late evening and began to go home. He began walking down the road when he turned the corner and was walked into by someone else. Aziraphale tumbled onto the cold cobbled ground before he knew it. Then he felt a hand on him trying to pull out. The voice then spoke. 

“I’m very sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going. Ah I'm actually trying to find someone.” said the person with a very thick eastern accent. 

Aziraphale knew the voice right away. He stood up and turned his head to see. His eyes went big when he saw who it was. Much to his surprise, it was Crowley. “Ah! It’s you,” said Crowley happily. He smiled much to his delight. Aziraphale was still standing there surprised and shocked. It took him a while to form words. 

“C-Crowley, what are you doing here?” 

Crowley answered. “To visit you of course.” 

“Oh,” replied Aziraphale. 

He remembered that the prince did say that he would visit him. He didn’t think if to be in a couple of months though. If anything he expected him to visit years from now. That was not the case right now. “I didn’t expect to see you so soon,” admitted Aziraphale. Crowley gave a somewhat toothy grin. That was when Aziraphale saw the two somewhat pointed teeth in his mouth. “Were those always there.” thought Aziraphale. He shrugged it off momentarily. 

“It’s not a problem is it?” asked Crowley whose smile dimmed. 

Aziraphale nodded no. “Not at all, just a surprise is all.” 

Crowley’s odd smile returned. “Good thing then, I was beginning to question myself.” 

That was when he put his arm out for Aziraphale to take, motioning that they should walk together. Aziraphale looked around and shook his hand no. Crowley put down his arm a little disappointed. They still walked together side by side though. Just none of the other stuff. “So, what are you doing on this fine evening Aziraphale?” Aziraphale turned his head at the mention of his name. Not just that, but it was the first time Crowley had ever called him by his first name. It was nice but just alarming. 

“Going home is all, I’ve finished my duties in the church. What about you?” 

Crowley hummed silently. “I was trying to find you actually, that was until I bumped into you.” 

Aziraphale smiled. “Lucky you that you ran into me then.” 

“Yeah.” chuckled Crowley. 

They walked for a while until Aziraphale stopped in front of an apartment building. Crowley was confused. “You don’t live in a house?” Aziraphale shook his head no. 

“They cost more money than I would like to admit, and being a priest doesn’t give a good paycheck. My work’s more charitable than what it seems” answered Aziraphale. 

He grumbled after hearing the response. “That doesn’t seem fair.” 

Aziraphale shrugged and opened the door with a set of keys. Crowley stayed on the sidewalk watching. Aziraphale noticed. 

“You can come inside if you like.” 

Crowley smiled and waltzed inside after being invited in. He looked around the cramped apartment with widened eyes. He’d never been to a place like this. 

“Your country is very strange,” said Crowley who was messing with a snowglobe Aziraphale had on the mantel of his fireplace. 

Aziraphale took the snowglobe and shook it, then handed it back to Crowley. Crowley’s expression changed to surprise as he watched the snowglobe. 

He finally said something when he sat down on his small sofa. “How so?” 

Crowley put the snowglobe down and answered. “It’s just new and different is all.”

He sat down on another sofa across Aziraphale right after. “There’s so much to learn and see.” 

Aziraphale laughed a tiny bit. “I suppose your right, in a way, of course.” 

Meanwhile, in the light of the room, Aziraphale was finally able to get a good look at Crowley. His attire had changed to a different one. He was wearing an all-black suit with red lining on the tip of the lapels. Not only that, but he wore a top hat too. Along with a crimson cravat that he wore very good. One of the things that caught Aziraphale's eyes was the earing the dangled from Crowley’s left ear. His eyes then went to the new pair of sunglasses that Crowley had been wearing. They were long and rectangular, with little sidelines on them too. “I like your new look.” Crowley didn’t expect the compliment. 

“Thank you, It’s new. I thought that I’d ought to fit in if I’m going to be here for a while,” said Crowley. 

“Hm yeah, by the way, where are you staying?” asked Aziraphale. 

Crowley rubbed the back of his head which was a sign of trouble. “Actually… I don’t know yet.” 

Aziraphale glared at him, not pleased by his answer. “Sorry, I just, I was so excited to come to England that I didn’t think it all through,” said Crowley. Aziraphale was still a little peeved. 

“So you mean to tell me that you just came here on a whim of it all?”

“Yes?” said Crowley unsure. 

Aziraphale sighed and pinched the bridge of the nose. “If you’d like, you can stay here.” 

He smiled in Aziraphale’s response. “Thank you.” 

Aziraphale got up right after. “Yeah, yeah, but there’s still the issue of who’s getting the bed.” 

Crowley frowned. “I’ll give my bed up if you’d like,” said Aziraphale. Crowley shook his head no. 

“No, it’s quite alright, I don’t exactly need it.” 

“Are you sure?” asked Aziraphale. 

Crowley nodded his head. “I’ll be fine.” 

Aziraphale was relieved that he would be still getting his bed, but he still felt a little bad. He walked over to the cupboard to still get Crowley a couple of blankets though. Crowley was behind him watching his every move. Aziraphale had brung out more blankets and pillows that he could carry. “Are those for me?” asked Crowley. Aziraphale struggling to walk back to his living room nodded his head. Then before he could even argue, the blankets were taken out of his hand. 

He opened his eyes to see what happened, surprised to see it was Crowley. Crowley held all of the blankets at ease. “Where do you want them?” asked Crowley. Aziraphale pointed them to the sofa. Crowley put them down but didn’t know what to do with them. Aziraphale walked over and began making the temporary bed. Once he was done, he clapped his hands. 

“All done,” said Aziraphale proud of his work. 

Crowley looked at it a little confused until it settled in. He gave a soft thanks and sat on the sofa. That was when he began to undress a little. Aziraphale watched as he took off his jacket, waist, coat, shoes, and then finally his cravat. He watched shamelessly as Crowley undid it and slid it off his neck. Then he closed his eyes wincing, and began to leave the room when Crowley questioned him. 

“Leaving already?” 

Aziraphale slightly turned his face and nodded his head. “I have to go to work early tomorrow.” 

“Alright then,” replied Crowley. 

Part of Crowley was upset when he saw Aziraphale frown a bit. He sighed and shifted to laying down. That was when he heard the sound of a bath being drawn up above. Crowley didn’t get a tour of the place, but he suspected that Aziraphale’s bedroom, which was upstairs, had a private bathroom. He listened closely to what was going on. 

He heard the door shut, then the faucet being turned on. Crowley assumed that Aziraphale entered the tub right after. He laid on the sofa still listening somewhat closely. He was surprised when the time Aziraphale stayed in the tub was now an hour long. Part of him grew worried until he heard the sound of the faucet. He sighed a little bit of a relief, but he was still worried. Crowley didn’t exactly understand why Aziraphale drew another bath. 

The second bath was somewhat shorter than the first, luckily. That was when Crowley heard the tun being drained, and the bathroom door open. He heard a little shifting of the floors and came to the conclusion that Aziraphale finally went to bed.  Crowley waited a while before getting up from the sofa. He put back on his clothing and opened the window. Before he fled from the window, he looked back and scanned the room. Then when he felt like he wasn’t being watched, he jumped out of the window. What he was going to do, who knows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is random, but if you want to see some really cool vampire Crowley art that I did for this, I'd suggest that you click on this link: https://sweetestfox.tumblr.com/post/186804353321/vampire-crowley-basically-i-made-this-design-for


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale have a nice breakfast together until Aziraphale is rushed to get to his job. After that, Crowley makes it his day to find and visit Aziraphale at the church.

The next morning was oddly quiet. When Aziraphale got up, he rushed to put on his clothes and shoes. He rushingly went down the staircase and went to the kitchen which was right next to the living room. Before he entered the kitchen, he peered through the living room and saw a sleeping Crowley on his couch. He smiled and rushed to make a small breakfast. The sun had been beating on Crowley quite fairly. 

Now to explain why Crowley wouldn’t be dead, you have to understand the science and powers that vampires have. A vampire, if they wish to live through the day, must drink a lot of blood to cope with the sunlight. However, doing this makes them weaker than what their true form is. In a way, it makes them a tad more mortal. So, in fact, this is how Crowley is able to stay alive when the sun is hitting him, but how he got that much blood, well, it will be explained soon. 

In the middle of making eggs for him and Crowley, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly back and sighed loudly with relief. 

“You scared me half to death,” said Aziraphale. 

Crowley looked sincere. “Are you alright.” 

Aziraphale laughed and explained that it was an expression. Crowley after being explained this laughed afterward. “So what are you making?” asked Crowley. Aziraphale slid the eggs onto two plates when Crowley asked. 

“Just some eggs and toast, sorry, I know it’s a bit simple.” 

Crowley shook his head no and took the plates to the small dining table in the kitchen. 

“I don’t mind,” stated Crowley with a smile. 

Aziraphale smiled and sat down. They began to have breakfast when a loud thump was heard on the door. Aziraphale got up from his seat almost right away. Crowley was somewhat confused. He watched as Aziraphale opened the door and brought back with him a cylinder tube of paper. “What is it?” asked Crowley. Aziraphale sat in his chair and undid the little rubber band on it. 

“It’s the news. Well, a newspaper to be more exact.” 

“You get your news from a paper?” asked Crowley still not understanding. 

Instead of explaining any further, Aziraphale just opened the paper. Crowley marveled at it, and after that, he seemed to understand it a little bit more. Then, out of nowhere, he watched as Aziraphale’s face dim. “What is it?” He seemed very worried about Aziraphale. 

“There were six murdered last night,” said Aziraphale in a saddened tone. 

He put down the paper and saw Crowley’s worry. “Their necks were completely mutilated.” Crowley knew right away after that. Images of the night before danced across his thoughts. He bit his lip to snap him back to reality. 

“That is quite terrible,” said Crowley. 

Then out of nowhere, Aziraphale said something else. “I’m sorry that you have to be here when a killer is running loose.” 

It took Crowley by surprise. “It’s-It’s quite alright.”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley one time, then looked at the clock. Panic was spread across his face now. He got up, barely finished his breakfast, and put on an overcoat. Crowley sat there confused. 

“Sorry, I have to get to work, I was supposed to be there by five. I’m an hour late.” 

“It’s okay, um, what should I do while you're away?” asked Crowley. 

Aziraphale flung his hands up. “I don’t know, go out and explore London!” 

He took his hat off the coat hanger and rushed out of the apartment. Crowley still sat in his seat confused. He hadn’t expected that all. Especially from Aziraphale. Well, he wasn’t exactly rude, but it came off as a little bit, which was why it threw Crowley off. He knew that Aziraphale didn’t mean any harm by it. Aziraphale was feeling rushed, and couldn’t chat much. 

Crowley ate what was left on his plate, then cleaned his and Aziraphale’s plates. He was about to clean Aziraphale’s cup of coffee too when he smelt it and got curious. Crowley had never had coffee before, it was just as foreign as Aziraphale. He took just a sip and was surprised by how bitter it was. Next thing he knew he had downed the whole cup. It left a horrible aftertaste that he didn’t really like though. That, and it had no effect on him. 

With Aziraphale out of the house, Crowley was finally able to snoop around. Being daring, he climbed the stairs up to Aziraphale’s room. He gently pushed the door open. When the door was wide open, it revealed a fairly simple room. It was all white, and hardwood floors. Crowley stepped into the room and looked around with wide eyes. It wasn’t exactly special, but because it was Aziraphale’s room, it had been to him. 

He snooped around to find absolutely nothing. He was a little sad, but because Aziraphale was a priest, it made sense to why he wouldn’t have much. That was except for the books that Aziraphale mentioned before. Crowley remembered and headed downstairs, closing the door behind him. In another unexplored building of the house, he found where Aziraphale kept his books. It was a private study, but to his surprise when he tried the door, it had been locked. He frowned and decided not to pry, even if he could easily bust the lock. 

Crowley left the apartment when he had nothing else to do. He wandered around London for a while, until he settled into trying to find Aziraphale. It wasn’t that hard when he got to it. Before he knew it, he was in front of the church that Aziraphale managed. Not only that, but he could see Aziraphale clear as day. He was wearing his Sunday robes and was saying goodbye to those who had come for Sunday mass. In the middle of chatting with a man and his family, he spotted Crowley. He side-eyed him shortly before continuing to talk to the family. 

This went on for almost twenty more minutes, as everyone who came had to speak to Aziraphale. Crowley grew impatient but kept himself in check. He waited until every person was out of the church to finally walk up the steps to talk to Aziraphale who was standing outside of the doors. He had a goofy grin when he was now standing in front of Aziraphale. 

“What are you doing here?” asked Aziraphale with a hint of annoyance. 

“I came to see you, why is it a problem? 

Aziraphale shook his head no. “It’s not, but… I’m still working.” 

Crowley frowned. “Should I go then.”

He nodded his head no. “You can stay. I just can’t talk is all.”

Crowley gave another somewhat toothy grin, which Aziraphale noticed. That was, he noticed that the small sharp teeth weren’t there this time. He looked at it oddly. Crowley questioned what it was Aziraphale was staring at him for. “Nothing, sorry, spaced out.” He turned his back and entered the church. Crowley stayed outside which was odd. “You can come in if you’d like,” said Aziraphale in a cheerful tone. Crowley sighed and stepped foot into the church. 

Luckily for him, being somewhat mortal meant that he was able to set foot into the church without burning. It was nice, but unsettling at the same time. He looked around the church with awe. Aziraphale meanwhile, went straight to work, which Crowley had tagged along for. He was surprised at all the things that Aziraphale had to do. It made him even feel bad for Aziraphale since it was all a very tedious job. Still, he wasn’t one to judge. 

Meanwhile, while they were doing some of the jobs, someone else was watching from afar. Who? None of them really know who, not yet at least. Whoever it was was keeping to the shadows of the church though. 

They tended to the church until it had turned awfully late. When it was all over, Aziraphale took off his Sunday robes to reveal his usual black outfit. Then after, they proceeded to walk back to Aziraphale’s home together. On the way back, Aziraphale stopped at a vendor cart. Crowley was surprised at the convenience of having dinner from a cart. So much that he paid extra to the man who made the food. 

The two of them finished their short meal on the way. When it was all done, Aziraphale threw away the wrappers at a nearby trash can. Crowley, too, was surprised at that. Aziraphale found it somewhat amusing. This continued to happen as they walked home. 

When they finally got there, Aziraphale invited him in once more, and they spent the rest of the evening together. In the middle of their small chat, Crowley had asked about Aziraphale’s books. Aziraphale smiled and got up promptly. Crowley followed him to the locked study. Aziraphale took out the same dangle of keys and found one that unlocked the door. 

He put the key in and turned it ever so slightly. Crowley was bursting with anticipation, and when the door did open, it did not disappoint. The room was fairly small, but every wall was covered with bookshelves that contained a variety of different books. Then in the middle of the room, was a fairly small desk that had stack fulls of papers on them. 

“Well, here's the collection of books I have. I know it’s not much, but you can read as many as you wish,” said Aziraphale. 

Crowley didn’t say a word, except for just smiling softly and nodding his head. He looked around and gazed at the many books that he’d never seen. They were all so very interesting. One book did manage to catch his eye.

“Monsters, folklore, and mystical creatures?” said Crowley holding up the book. 

Aziraphale chuckled lightly. “Yeah, you could say I have a soft spot for those kinds of books.” 

“Why?” asked Crowley. 

Aziraphale shrugged slightly. “Guess I find unordinary creatures interesting.” 

Crowley starred at Aziraphale for a while before putting the book back. He continued to read various books later that night. Not only that, but Aziraphale had brought out some wine for them to drink. One bottle eventually turned to two, then three. By this time, the two had been in the study absolutely drunk. 

Aziraphale had been sitting on his desk, while Crowley had been leaning up against the wall laughing about who knows what. They were both laughing mess. Among their laughing was a mix of music too. That was because of the record of classical music that Aziraphale had put on, on the record player in the corner of the room. It was a mix of Chopin and Debussy for most of the night. 

In the middle of their laughing, Crowley had no self-restraint and said something rather daring. “You know, you're an awfully odd priest you know that?” 

Aziraphale who was in the pouring another glass of wine asked, “How so?” 

Crowley hiccuped, then said, “You constantly do things that aren’t priest-like.” 

He put the wine bottle down and looked at Crowley curiously. “Like what?”

Crowley pointed at the books. “Like having books. Or, or, drinking!” he hiccuped one more time. 

Aziraphale somewhat groaned into the cup. Crowley continued. “Even listening to music! Priests aren’t supposed to do that sort of thing.” Aziraphale looked up at Crowley again, but a bit sadder. He put down his cup and sighed loudly. 

“I know it’s not right…” 

Tears started to prickle on the ends of his eyes. Crowley immediately was by his side in a matter of seconds. He clasped Aziraphale’s hand without even realizing. Aziraphale in his drunken state blushed madly at the contact. 

“Don’t ever be upset over that…” said Crowley with sincerity in his voice. 

Aziraphale looked into Crowley’s sunglasses with wide eyes. “It may not be right, but that’s what makes you so special. Don't ever change Aziraphale. He closed his eyes at the low tone that Crowley said his voice. With his fogged mind, he tried to understand what Crowley said the best he could. They stayed quiet for a while until Aziraphale felt somewhat drained. 

“I need… sleep.” admitted Aziraphale. 

Crowley stepped back and helped Aziraphale up to his bed without even asking. Luckily, Aziraphale was too drunk to realize. He was soon up onto his bed and sleeping soundlessly. Crowley after taking off Aziraphale’s shoes and some of his clothes opted to leave for the night once more. Fleeing through the window, he spent his night getting as much blood as he could. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the long night ends, a new day arrives, which is different since it's actually Aziraphale's day off. On his day off, they go out and have a fairly simple day. That is until a certain person intervenes.

As the night ended in more blood, a new morning arose. Now, with a new week beginning, Aziraphale was less rushed to get up. That, and it was because his day off was today. With the blur of the night before, Aziraphale very slowly got up. He didn’t sleep in that much, but he did get more than the usual number. With somewhat of a hangover, he sluggishly got up. Then with a sigh, he opened his blinds and got dressed. 

Aziraphale dressing himself dressed differently than his usual attire. He dressed in an odd grey suit. Once he was done, he went downstairs to see a still sleeping Crowley. He smiled and opened the blinds of the living room. That was when he heard the distinctive groan from Crowley. He lightly chuckled and went about his usual routine on his day off. 

With Crowley slowly getting up, Aziraphale had been lightly cleaning around. He was currently dusting off his mantle and was now locking up his office. Crowley was fully up when this happened. He was still somewhat upset that Aziraphale had to keep his love for books hidden. If it were up to Crowley, he would change that. He had no such authority over a thing though, so his ideas were useless. As he was thinking though, he hadn’t noticed what Aziraphale had been saying to him. That was until he heard his name being called sort of annoyingly. 

“Uh, sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. Could you repeat that?” said Crowley admittingly. 

Aziraphale sighed but continued to put on his coat. “I was saying that we could go out to eat this morning. I have the day off today.” 

That surprised Crowley. Not in a bad way. “Of course, I’d love to go.” 

Aziraphale smiled and motioned for him to join him. Crowley did so after putting on a different suit that he had packed. After that, they made their way down London to a local shop. It was quite nice, and quiet too. Not many people went there, but their prices were more than modest. If people knew more about it, it would surely be less quiet. Which is why Aziraphale had been so fond of it. 

Together, they ate a rather nice breakfast. That was until Aziraphale had opened the newspaper, that he brought with him off course. He opened it and was shocked to see yet another murder. There weren't as many deaths as the other night, but it was still more than worrisome. Aziraphale made a somewhat silent shriek to himself at the news. Crowley, hearing it, asked what was the matter. “There’s been more murders and ones that seem even worse than before. Not only are parts of their throats ripped out, but there have been reports of large amounts of blood everywhere.” Crowley looked down for a moment at his breakfast and thought about the night before. 

He had been rather sloppy. Instead of the usual throat-ripping, which he did after biting his victims to cover over the bite marks, he had missed a couple of the right angles when going in for a victim. This was of course because of his drunken state. He rarely got drunk, but on the accounts of him being in this state, he did a worse job than usual. If anything, he shouldn’t have gone out the night before. That meant that he wouldn’t make it through the day, but now attention was to be surely stirred now. 

Not the attention that he was too keen on others. There were certain people who would love him dead of course. For the right and wrong reasons of course. Still, it was bad news for him. Aziraphale snapped him out of his thoughts once again. “It’s rather dreadful don’t you think?” asked Aziraphale. He was still looking at the newspaper. Crowley took a sip of his morning tea and responded the best he could. 

“Yeah.” Replied Crowley shortly. 

“I just feel really bad for their families. Poor souls.” 

Crowley somewhat winced at that. It was his fault of course, and he knew he was to blame. He replied with the same answer, and to his luck, Aziraphale had moved onto the other topics of news. They carried the rest of their morning very calmly after that. 

“So, are there any other wonders of England that you know of?” asked Crowley. 

Aziraphale in the middle of drinking his tea thought about it. “Have you ever had sweets?” 

Crowley hadn’t really. “What are sweets?” 

Aziraphale had a bright smile on his face now. “It’s candy, do tell me that you’ve had it before.”

Crowley in fact hadn’t, or not at least English candy. The only thing that he had that was close to candy was chocolate, which he had only had a couple of times. Being honest, he shook his head no. Aziraphale slightly laughed before paying his bill. They went right to a candy store right after. 

It was a small shop off the corner of upper London. Unlike the small restaurant that they had been to though, it was fairly busy. In Aziraphale’s opinion, It was more than crowded. Crowley seemed to enjoy the swarm of people, or maybe just be enjoying the candy. Aziraphale couldn’t really tell. He was fairly happy to see Crowley’s reaction to the different candies though. It was gleeful to watch Crowley’s different expressions.

While Crowley was distracted with the sweets though, Aziraphale felt a firm tap on his shoulder. Confused, he turned to see a rather odd-looking man. He was older and wore a somewhat goofy-looking outfit. The man held out his hand for Aziraphale to shake. 

“Mr. Fell, it’s nice to meet you again.” stated the man. 

Aziraphale shook the man's hand still confused by who it was. He really didn’t know who this man was, but he somehow had met him before. Then it hit him, he’d met the man a couple of times before at the church. He might even be a regular as Aziraphale thought. 

“Ah nice to see you again, but I deeply apologize that I don’t remember your name.”

The man shook his head no to Aziraphale’s apology. “Ah no need to apologize, it’s quite alright. I’m known as Shadwell around here.” 

Aziraphale nodded his head like he remembered, but in truth, he hadn’t at all. “So, what brings you here?”

Shadwell’s smile faded. “It’s actually about the murderers.” 

Aziraphale frowned. “Is it now?” 

He nodded his head then said, “If you can, can we go outside to speak of it. I don’t think the youngins should hear about it.” 

The priest agreed completely. They were outside right away. That was when Shadwell lit himself a cigarette. Aziraphale silently groaned to himself about it. He never quite understood smoking. After he had taken a puff, he had finally spoken again. “As I was saying, it’s about the recent murders. You do know of them don’t you?”

Aziraphale nodded his head yes. “Of course, what about them?” 

Shadwell took another puff and looked a bit more serious. “Are you aware of the supernatural?” 

He groaned internally again. He did not want to be hearing about what a crazy fool thought. Keeping his patience though, he kept polite despite what he thought.

“Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?”

“Everything Mr. Fell,” replied Shadwell. 

He took a couple more puffs of the cigarette then put it out on the sidewalk. Aziraphale looked completely annoyed. “If it’s between me and you, I’d say that it’s something supernatural creating this ruckus.” Aziraphale hummed in a lying agreement. 

“What does this have to do with me?” asked Aziraphale. 

“Nothing of much, I’m just asking if you’d seen anything peculiar is all.”

He nodded his head no. That was when Crowley came back into the scene. He was now standing behind Aziraphale, glaring at the odd fellow in front of him. Shadwell glared back at Crowley for a short moment. Aziraphale had actually jumped when he realized Crowley was there. 

“Ah, you nearly scared me half to death Crowley.” 

“Sorry,” said Crowley. 

Aziraphale then asked why Crowley had been out of the shop, which Crowley had replied that he was done. That was when Aziraphale saw the white bag in Crowley’s hands. In the middle of their small chat, Shadwell then pulled out a card, which he offered to Aziraphale. Aziraphale took it and looked at it. 

“Call me if you see anything out of the ordinary,” said Shadwell who began to walk off. 

“Will do,” replied Aziraphale. 

When Shadwell was out of view, Aziraphale crumbled up the card and threw it into the trash. He began to walk home right after with Crowley following soon after. Along the way back, Crowley still had his questions. 

“What was that about?” asked Crowley. 

Aziraphale groaned. “Nothing really, just another paranoid person if you ask me.”

Crowley titled his head softly. “What did he want?” 

“Wanted to know if I’d seen anything out of the ordinary,” answered Aziraphale. 

“Well have you?” 

Aziraphale shot a look at Crowley. “No, of course not.” 

Crowley chuckled lightly. “Sorry. Why did you dismiss him so early though?”

“I don’t have time to waste on people like that. The overly superstitious I mean,” said Aziraphale with a flat tone. 

He honestly meant what he said. Aziraphale in truth didn’t understand those who were superstitious. He got plenty of people who were of course. It was part of his job to deal with these kinds of people, and Shadwell had been one of them. 

Crowley meanwhile, didn’t exactly trust the fellow Shadwell. There was something off on him which is what he had noticed. He would be sure to take some extra percussion after the strange meeting. After all, who knows who could be watching in the shadows. 

For the meanwhile of the day though, the two had spent it rather casually. This also brought Crowley to ask some rather meaningful questions to Aziraphale. When he did, they were in the study again. 

“I don’t mean to pry, but before you became a priest, did you ever want to do something else.” 

Aziraphale put down his book. “Oh yes.” 

Crowley was surprised at the actual answer. Aziraphale continued to answer though. “I wanted to be a bookshop owner. Pretty ironic I guess you could say.” He laughed slightly. Crowley did too before he asked another question. 

“And why didn’t you become one?” 

Aziraphale’s expression changed to one a bit sad. He even removed his reading glasses this time. “My father didn’t really like the idea. You see, he was a preacher, and didn’t like the idea of me straying away from god’s work. Or at least that’s what he liked to call it.” 

Crowley grew a little angry. “But it’s what you wanted, right?”

Aziraphale shrugged. “It’s not like I had a choice in the matter.”

“What do you mean?” 

He grew silent for a small while, which made Crowley worried. “I’d rather not talk about it.” 

They didn’t talk much after that. The rest of the evening was spent with just reading actually. Crowley didn’t blame him for it though. He respected Aziraphale’s wish not to talk about it. In truth, he didn’t actually need to, just with the silence, Crowley had known what had happened. He was fairly angry about it, but from what Aziraphale had told him about it later in the night, he grew a little bit less angry. 

From what Aziraphale had said, his father had died early along with his mother who was also not much of a help. Crowley was a tad bit more at ease knowing that. Even if it had been a little rude. Aziraphale had assured him that it was a death he didn’t much care about though. That made Crowley feel a little bit more content with what he thought. 

As the evening grew though, Aziraphale had grown fairly tired. With that, Aziraphale went to bed for work the next morning. Crowley, like before, was able to go out into the night once more. Something, of course, had been fairly odd about this night though. As Crowley went through the maze of streets, he realized a set of eyes on him. Someone was following him, and that meant trouble for him and Aziraphale without a doubt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the late update, but I've been fairly busy. I'm starting up school again, so updates might be a little slower. Sorry, but I hope to get to it when I can.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything begins to change for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long, long hiatus. School has been hectic, but I do plan to try and update this.

The next day had been quite chilling. This was mostly due to the winter that was beginning to settle in. The sky had been partially clouded, and particularly odd in a way. Aziraphale, however, didn’t really seem to mind. When he awoke, he had rushed down to see a sleeping Crowley again, only to begin making a quick breakfast. The sun hadn’t even been out yet, but he knew that he would be late if he was any later. 

Crowley, slept like a rock as Aziraphale made breakfast. When he finally did wake up, he was too late. Aziraphale had already rushed out of the house. He had, fortunately, left a note for Crowley, along with breakfast too. Crowley got up, after realizing that Aziraphale’s coat was gone, to then find the breakfast that was made for him. On top was a note in really nice handwriting. 

Along the lines, it said that Aziraphale would be back sometime later tonight, but he also mentions that he plans to take Crowley around London some more. Crowley smiled and traced his fingers over the fine print. He put it down next to his breakfast plate after and began to eat. 

Among his breakfast, he began thinking of the night before. He was really being followed. Someone who he didn’t know exactly, but would find out eventually. Luckily, even with them following him, he was able to shake them off, and still feast. He was careful to not get anybody else’s attention this time. That would be the worst of his fears for the others to find out. 

With nothing else to do for the day, he didn’t do much, but lounge around Aziraphale's home. Aziraphale, meanwhile, was swarmed on his day back. He had a wedding to prepare for, along with a funeral. Really Ironic in his opinion. Still, he played his part to be a host of sorts for these two events. 

The wedding was nice, it was simple, and was full of happy laughter. The funeral had been exactly the opposite of course. It was full of sad crying, which was expected. With that, you can well imagine that Aziraphale was well overtired when the day was over. When it grew close to locking up, he even started to count the hours. 

He did seem to have an extra boost of energy when he did lock up though. He even whistled on his way back to his place. What he didn’t know was that someone was stalking him. Aziraphale had not realized this, but it didn’t much matter when he entered the threshold of his flat. 

When he did though, he was surprised to find the smell of freshly cooked meat. He put up his coat and other belongings to walk into the kitchen to see Crowley cooking. Crowley, hearing Aziraphale’s footsteps, looked back to see him. He had a warm smile on his face that melted Aziraphale’s heart a small bit. 

“Cooking?” asked Aziraphale in a kind manner. 

Crowley nodded and showed the two small steaks that he was frying up in one of Aziraphale’s iron cooking pans. Aziraphale was surprised, but it wasn’t bad. He smiled and sat down at the kitchen table. Luckily, he had gotten home right before it was done. Crowley slid two plates onto the table. One for him, and one for Aziraphale. 

“I thought it be nice if I did some of the cooking and cleaning since I am staying here after all.” 

“That’s sweet of you, but I am your host. You need not tend to me,” replied Aziraphale. 

Crowley replied with a small frown. “But I want to.”

Aziraphale looked up from his plate with a confused look. Knowing that Crowley was staring at him, he eventually agreed with him. After that, they happily ate their dinner and talked about both of their days. Aziraphale’s had been the most eventful of the two. Naturally of course. 

Then, when they finished, Aziraphale told Crowley to get his coat. Crowley did so and waited for Aziraphale by the door as Aziraphale put on his coat. When that was done, they both left to set foot onto the chilly cobblestone streets of London. 

Eventually, Crowley had to ask where they were going. Aziraphale replied honestly. 

“I thought that I’d take you to St. James Park.”

Crowley had never heard of it before. “Is it nice?”

Aziraphale chuckled lightly. “I would think so, almost everyone had been to it. Anyways, It’s pretty nice at this time.” 

He was right, it was fairly nice when the sun was just setting. By the time they got there, the sun was perfect. It hadn’t set just yet, so there was aglow to the clouds. Crowley gazed at the pinkish clouds with a sort of awe. Aziraphale was just glad to be there. As they walked through the park, they eventually got to the part with all the ducks. 

Aziraphale, who had stashed some bread in his pocket, began feeding them. Crowley was somewhat confused. 

"You feed them?” asked Crowley. 

“Of course, have you never heard of ‘feed the ducks’?” said Aziraphale puzzled. 

Crowley shook his head no. Aziraphale somewhat shocked gave Crowley a piece of bread to throw. He had no clue what to do with the bread though. “You throw it, my dear.” Crowley was shocked at the last part, while Aziraphle hadn’t. He didn’t even realize what he had said. Crowley stared at Aziraphale for a small bit but eventually threw the bread to the ducks with a warm feeling. He watched as the clueless birds ate the pieces of bread with fever. 

He laughed slightly at it. It was so dumb, yet enjoyable. Aziraphale kept giving him bread as Crowley kept throwing it at the ducks. Eventually, they ran out, and he grew a little upset at the outcome. “It’s alright, well get some more bread later, perhaps the next time we come here.” Crowley liked that idea. He could imagine them going out to take a stroll in the park to go feed the ducks. 

His thoughts were cut off when Aziraphale had asked him something while in the middle of their walking. 

“Hm?” asked Crowley. 

Aziraphale sighed. “I was asking, why do you wear those glasses all the time, doesn’t it get hard to see in the dark with them on?” 

Crowley froze for a moment. “I-” and then right after that, he felt a hand over his mouth, along with other hands that followed after it. He was being held back by three men, one who had been that fellow they met earlier named Shadwell. It didn’t take long for Aziraphale to realize Crowley wasn’t by his side at all. 

He whipped around to see a struggling Crowley being held in place. Then a man stepped in between his view. He was tall, pale almost, but had a mean stature about him that was frightening. His hair was dark, and his eyes wear a dark blue, purple almost. 

“What is the meaning of this!” yelled Aziraphale. 

He began to try to move the tall man out of his way but failed when he was pushed back with a sturdy hand. 

“Woah, Woah there. Hey, were not doing anything wrong...Um, Mr.Fell is it?”

Aziraphale still confused and angry, said “yes.” in a very upsetting tone. 

“Yes, um, my name is Gabriel, and I’m with the organization known as v.h.c.” 

“The what?” asked Aziraphale. 

Gabriel shot a look at Shadwell. “I thought that you had already spoken to him about this.” 

Shadwell, losing his breath, said: “I did.” 

Gabriel sighed and turned back to Aziraphale. “Look, we have reason to believe that your friend here is the murderer that’s been going around.” 

Aziraphale snorted and pushed Gabriel out of the way. He moved out to help Crowley but was stopped again. “Damn it Listen, we believe that he’s a vampire!” shouted Gabriel. Aziraphale stopped and looked at him funny. “I mean it, you see, we’ve been watching your friend here for some time. He goes out every night.” Aziraphale let it settle, and he looked at Crowley with squinted eyes. 

That was when Crowley bit the hand that was covering his mouth. “This is ridiculous!” shouted Crowley. 

“It is not, we’ve watched you go out once before!” said Shadwell in a shriek. It was his hand that was bitten. 

Crowley looked at Aziraphale with a pleading expression. “Please, just let me explain. I did go out last night, but that doesn’t mean I’ve been out killing people!” 

Aziraphale stepped in this time. He was starting to piece things together. “Then… where did you go?” 

Crowley surprised stumbled over his words. “That... what’s that place called.” he stalled then continue. “Parliament, I went and saw that! I heard it’s quite pretty at night, I even read about it!” 

Gabriel and Shadwell turned their heads away from Aziraphale. By the time they had caught up with Crowley the night before, he was at Parliament. His story made sense. “I’m sorry that I snuck out, I really am, but I am no vampire!” shouted Crowley. 

“He’s right! If he’s a vampire, how come he doesn’t burn in the daylight.” 

Gabriel averted his eyes once more, then ordered one of the other men to hold Aziraphael back. Aziraphale struggled against the man that held him in place. 

“Check his teeth.” blurted out Gabriel. 

Shadwell went right to work. Without getting bit this time, he checked Crowley’s mouth to see but found nothing of course. Annoyed by the outcome, the next thing was to take off Crowley’s glasses. Aziraphale stopped squirming when he heard the command. It was something that he’d been wanting to see for quite some time anyway. 

As Shadwell pulled his glasses away from him, Crowley struggled greatly. Slowly, they were pulled off, and they revealed some rather normal pair of eyes. Aziraphale was a bit disappointed, but it’s not like they were bad. They were a crisp brown, that looked like it could turn out to be gold. They were not though. And luckily for Crowley, his eyes weren't his regular color. 

Due to his state of being somewhat mortal, it also meant that his eyes would turn to a normal pigment. It had turned out great for this scenario. Upon their realization, there grips loosened, and that was enough for Crowley to do something. 

In that moment, Crowley headbutted Shadwell and slipped his arms away from their hold. Next, he swept the men behind him’s legs with a crouch kick that was fairly strong. Aziraphale realizing this, did something too. 

Picking up his foot high enough, he slammed it down on his holder's foot. Immediately the man let go of him to hold his foot in pain. Gabriel confused, turned around to see Aziraphale, but was met with a fist in his face. Using his momentum against him, Aziraphale had hit him square in the face. Gabriel staggered backward, cupping his nose. 

Blood began tripling down from his nostrils. It even went through the cracks of his fingers where he tried to hold his nose. Crowley was before Aziraphale knew it, but his side. 

“You’ll regret that!” yelled Gabriel. 

The other men, including Shadwell began to recover. That was when Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand and began to sprint. Aziraphale pulled to the sprint, was confused at first. That was until he heard the screaming from Gabriel that was now behind them. “We know what you are! We’ll find you no matter where you go!” His screaming became more and more distant as they grew further away. 

Once out of the park, and a block away, they stopped. Aziraphale had urged them to, after losing his breath. Crowley still breathed hard though. 

“We’ll have to go,” said Crowley. 

Aziraphale who had his hands on his knees stood upright right away. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, we are going to have to leave London.”

“What!” exclaimed Aziraphale. 

Crowley sighed deeply. “You heard me, we have to leave. They will never leave us alone. Crazy people like that, aren’t to be messed with. 

He couldn’t fathom what Crowley was telling him. “I can’t just leave! I have my duties to serve.” 

Crowley closed the gap between them and put his hands on Aziraphale’s shoulders, all while looking him dead in the eyes. 

“It doesn’t matter. Come with me, we can leave, go back to Romania, you can be free there.” 

All of this came out of nowhere, and Aziraphale was sure that he was dreaming all of this. Everything was going too fast. Aziraphale swiped Crowley’s hands away. 

“No, you know I can’t. This is ridiculous anyways! Why would I move away all because of some conspirators?” 

Crowley bit his lower lip. “You don’t understand, those people are not to be taken lightly. They- they are more important than you think.” 

Aziraphale stepped a little ways back. “How do you know this?” 

He froze, and his shoulder’s loosened. “There are some people who you just don’t mess around with. They are one of those, please believe me.” 

Aziraphale shook his head no again. “Whoever they are, I don’t care, and if you have any business with them, I would suggest that you stay away from me.” 

Crowley reached out to touch Aziraphale, but Aziraphale stepped backward again. Before he could even ask why Aziraphale turned and ran away. Crowley stood there fairly confused. What had just happened, he wasn’t so sure. Aziraphale wasn’t so sure either. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed, and Aziraphale hasn't seen Crowley not once. Before he can get used to his normal life again though, a strange invitation comes in through the mail to him. It may or may not just change his life all over again.

Things went back to normal after that. Aziraphale continued on with his dull, and lifeless routine once more. Without the spark of Crowley, it seems rather different. Even he had to admit that. It was rather boring in reality. 

Crowley had only been in his flat for a small amount of time, but a week had passed, and Aziraphale had missed him dearly. This didn’t mean that he didn’t think about what those strange men had told him. None of what they said made sense of course. Crowley being a murderer, let alone a vampire was very preposterous. Aziraphale had no reason to believe the spurs of madmen. Especially when they had violated both him and Crowley with no sense of integrity. 

Still, Aziraphale went along with his lifestyle once more. Every once in a while he would catch sight of the men that had attacked them earlier though. He’d glare at them in the street, knowing that they were following him. They had no real quarrel with him, most of that because Crowley hadn’t been near. 

The priest went along with his life even with them watching though. At first, they had distracted him with their small appearance, but he grew accustomed after the week. What he hadn’t been expecting was an invitation that was slid in with his mail. 

After a long day of work, he threw his coat down and picked his mail from the slot. Upon heading to the kitchen to make a quick supper, he found the envelope that held the invitation. The envelope itself was very fancy. It had a unique golden border, and big cursive golden letters to go with it. The big letters had spelled out his name in full. You can sure bet that this made Aziraphale fairly interested in it. He put down the rest of the mail, taking only the envelope, and heading over to his desk where he kept his letter opener. 

Breaking the seal wax, which had a crest of two hound dogs, he opened the envelope. Much to his welcoming surprise, the letter that was in it had been just as well crafted. It too had the same golden lettering as the envelope had. He unfolded the letter, and read the small writing. He was to be invited to a ball that was for some charity work and it was held by someone with the surname VanHelsing. The name had some odd familiarity to it, but it didn’t mind Aziraphale much at all. 

After debating on going or not, which he had debated ongoing, he set out on what to wear. There was no way he was going dressed as a priest. No, he would have to dress normal like everyone else. Opening his dresser, he soon became distressed. He had nothing but his regular old worn-out suits… except, well, there was one thing. It was the suit that Crowley had gifted him. The one that had been light in color, that complimented him quite well. 

He doddled on whether to wear it or not for the rest of the evening. Crowley was sure not to be there, so there was no real worry. Aziraphale had still been fairly worried though. Luckily, he had till tomorrow night to worry about what to wear. The night had been late, and it was time for him to get some well earned sleep. 

Waking up in the morning seemed to be a hassle though. It had been his day off, but he still groaned when waking. Upon waking, he glanced at his open wardrobe. His eyes automatically set to the pale suit. He turned his head, and agreed that he would be wearing it to the party. 

The rest of the day, after he got up, was quite uneventful. He ate breakfast, read the news, and went on his day. One thing that he did notice was that there was no sign of the murderer that had been stalking around in London. There hadn’t been any killings for at least four or five days now. Aziraphale shrugged and guessed that the killer had fled. The police must have caught onto something. 

Soon, the sun began to set, and Aziraphale would have to get ready. Eating a quick dinner, he made his way up to his room to ready himself. With the suit set out on the bed, he slowly put it on. When it was on, he made sure to add his own flair to it. Accompanying the suit would be a tartan bow that he had picked up from the market. Watching himself make the bow in the mirror, he made sure that it was straight and prim as ever. 

When that was done, he put on his shoes, and combed his hair. He even went as far as to putting a little cologne on. Then when that was done, he took his coat, and hat, and made his way to the address to where the party was held. 

Sadly, it had been across London, in the more wealthier parts by the countryside. Still, he persisted on with walking, and eventually found himself among the large crowds to swarm the place. Most came out of carriages, but it didn’t matter, since everyone who was invited came. And, on another note, the estate was huge. 

With a large road that circled around the front to the nearest neighbor, was a fairly big mansion. This is where everyone was going to first. Aziraphale found himself one of the many visitors. As he climbed the stone staircase, he was soon bombarded the sound of music and a hefty amount of shoving. Moving through the main entrance, he made his way through the main section to a more secluded one with had been near the kitchens. 

One of the staff members even offered him a glass of champagne on his way out of the kitchen. Aziraphale refused until more staff members kept asking. It was the fifth one that he finally agreed to. The staff member seemed pleased when he finally took the glass. Aziraphale groaned to himself, and lightly sipped on it in his corner. 

When he thought that he was finally alone, a huge swarm of people seemed to move to his secluded area. Aziraphale annoyed, and a little daring, decided to move, and wander around the place. Eventually, he had found the one place which had no one inside. It had been the library of the estate of course. He opened after drinking a couple more glasses of the champagne and gazed at the large, but medium-sized library. It hadn’t been as big as the one in Crowley’s castle of course, but it was still a very commendable collection. 

Aziraphale, going down one of the bookshelves, pulled out a book. The cover had been a dark blue with a silver outline on it. Its title had been even more interesting. It read “The collective history on what is known about Vampires.” He chuckled at it shortly. Before he put the book back though, he heard a voice behind him. 

“You like books?” said the voice. 

Aziraphale frightened to death, turned around to see who it was. To his surprise, it was that fellow Gabriel again. Immediately he backed away. “Woah, don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you.” he said with a pleading voice. Aziraphale narrowed his eyes. 

“Yeah, and why should I take your word for it.” replied Aziraphale. 

Gabriel glanced at him giving him a once-over. “Because I am the one who invited you here. I am the host after all. It would be poor of me to harm you.” 

He now had a look of confusion. “You mean your really the host.” 

Gabriel smiled and bowed in front of Aziraphale. “Sorry for not fully introducing myself, but I am Gabriel Van Helsing, the only heir to the Van Helsing.” 

He got up soon after and had a wry smile on his face. “Nice to meet you fully this time.” said Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale placed the book back into it’s spot right after, then stood in front of Gabriel once more. “So… what do you want with me?” asked Aziraphale. Gabriel had a look of surprise. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You obviously invited me to do something. Please don’t let it be about my friend Crowley again.” 

Gabriel had a change in expression, and in that moment, Aziraphale knew that it was going to be about Crowley. He sat down at one of the nearby study tables and looked at Gabriel. 

“Me, and our organization, actually want you to join.” said Gabriel. 

Aziraphale almost spit out his drink. “You want me to what!”

Gabriel continued. “I mean it, we could use you.” 

Aziraphale shook his head no, somewhat laughing at Gabriel’s seriousness. “Why would I join a bunch of crazy men who believe in superstition.” 

Gabriel’s eyebrows furrowed in annoyment. “Believe what you believe, but haven’t you wondered why the murders have stopped. Odd how they stop when your friend is nowhere to be seen.” 

Aziraphale’s expression turned sour. “He has nothing to do with anything! Saying that he’s a murderer is beyond comprehension, let alone saying that he’s a vampire of all things! It’s unbelievable how you people blame anything that’s out the ordinary on your silly beliefs!” 

He sat back into the chair grumbling to himself. Gabriel had lost all patience with the man in front of him. “Just be warned, the next time we see him, know that we won't hesitate to unveil what he is. Other than that, have a good rest of an evening.” He left just like that when he was finished. Aziraphale gave a snarky sound and turned around in his seat.

He got up right after and started roaming around the library's shelves once more. Aziraphale, without asking, began pulling out books. “If he doesn’t mind me staying, then he shouldn’t mind me looking through his books,” stated Aziraphale in a cold tone. After pulling some interesting books he found, he went back to the table and began reading. All of them had some very useful information, but one seemed to stick out to him. It had been the one he’d taken out before. The one about vampires. 

When he saw it again, he chuckled lightly. He was about to set it back into the pile but stopped when he had a change of heart. The first thing he noticed, when opening it, was the table of contents. There were about seven major chapters, which seemed odd for a book of its size. It really just meant that the chapters were very long. 

Aziraphale nonetheless, looked at the different chapters. One caught his eye. It read, “How to tell if someone’s a vampire.” After reading it, he just had to flip to the chapter. Right away, it gave a short description was for vampires, and what they do. Then it went into more detail about what they look like, and what kinds of powers they have. 

Vampires, actually have a variety of different powers as it seems. They can change appearances on will, have super speed, super strength, and some can even fly if they wish. Aziraphale, somehow found this actually really interesting. The next thing that they said was that they tend to have different colored eyes. Ones that are not normal to what mortals have. They can range all across the spectrum of color really. Most of them because of this, choose to hide their eyes, usually with a veil, or, since the invention of glasses, with those. 

The similarities seemed to dance in Aziraphale’s mind as he drew them to Crowley. It was inevitable of course. Aziraphale still thought it funny though. There was no way that it could be true. That was until he read the last part of the chapter. It read that Vampires if they choose, can indeed live like mortals, only if they have a constant stream of blood in their diet though. Without it, they reverse back to their full immortality, but with it, they can, if they wish, live like mortals. This means that they can be immune to the sun, walk on consecrated ground, and even change the color of their eyes. 

Aziraphale’s heart dropped when he connected it all to Crowley. He shut the book, and leaned back in the chair with widened eyes. In a whisper, he said, “Crowley.” It was gentle and calm, but what came after it wasn’t as much. All of a sudden, the doors, which were made of glass, flooded open. The curtains that were on the ends of them flew open and danced across the gust of air that came in. Aziraphale watched in amazement, but also fear. When he peered more, he realized the shadow of a figure. 

Right away he got up from the table, and headed towards the doors which lead to a balcony. As he got closer, he realized saw more and more of the shadowed figure. When he was finally close enough, he stopped with fear. In the moonlight, which shone high in the sky, was Crowley. 

Crowley, with his glasses still on, starred at Aziraphale. Aziraphale broke into tears, and approached him, but stopped halfway. He looked up at Crowley with eyes full of tears. “Tell me it’s not true… Tell me that you aren’t what they say you are.” Crowley’s hand moved to touch Aziraphale, but when that happened, Aziraphale pulled away very quickly. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Aziraphale shook his head, and cried more. Then out of nowhere, he felt Crowley wipe the tears away from his face. Using his sharp nails, he wiped them away. Aziraphale opened his eyes quickly, and looked up. Aziraphale, this time was daring enough to reach out. Moving his hands up, he grabbed Crowley’s glasses and began to lift them away. Crowley, before they were almost off, grabbed Aziraphale’s arm. Not hard, but just enough to state a silent plea. 

“Please.” asked Aziraphale in a gentle whisper. 

Crowley sighed softly and lowered his hand. Aziraphale gulped, and continued to pull them off. When they were off, he was amazed by the eyes that looked at him. Crowley’s eyes were a very vibrant gold color. Aziraphale stared at them and then was daring enough to caress Crowley’s face with his hand. That was when the noise of footsteps could be heard through the hallway just outside of the hallway. 

Aziraphale turned his head in horror at the realization. He turned his head back to Crowley with worry in his eyes. “It’s them… they’ve used me as a trap.” That part was true. From the beginning of it all, it had been one big trap. “Go, before they come!” pleaded Aziraphale. He turned away from Crowley ready to fight. 

That was when he felt two hands grab him from behind. Before he could realize or argue, he was being lifted up in Crowley’s hands. By the time he opened his eyes, they were in mid-air. Up, far in the sky, the full moon shone very brightly. In truth, both of them were flying. Crowley, had his hand clasped over Aziraphale’s, and both were crossing the sky in great speed. Aziraphale looked down to see the scenery moving below them really fast. It made him dizzy. He looked up, and to the side after that. He watched Crowley stare into the distance, with the moon right behind him. Before he knew it, Aziraphale dozed off to sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not knowing who to believe time.

For Aziraphale, things had only begun. When he had woken up since that night, he had woken up to an unfamiliar surrounding. Opening his eyes to a long sleep, he was surprised to see a different interior. He shot up from laying down and sat upright. He looked around to realize that he was in a small cottage. Where, well he hadn’t known that, but by the looks of the room, he was for sure in a cottage. Next to him, was a window, which overlooked tall grass and a neighboring wood. 

He looked out for a second before realizing he was still in bed. He looked down at the bedsheets confused. Then the events of the night before had rushed in. He put his hands on top of his head and tugged lightly. Reality had sunken in like a canon does to water. 

Had Crowley really been a vampire, or had Aziraphale dreamt it all. He wasn’t sure until he heard a noise coming from outside the room. Curious, he got up from the bed. That was when he also realized that he was wearing his outfit from the night before too. Shoes and all. Instead of complaining, he went his way to wherever the sound came from. 

Slowly he opened the door of his bedroom, and soon enough, he was met with where the sounds were coming from. Who, he didn’t know, but he knew it was coming from the kitchen. Creeping out of the room, picking up a vase from a nearby table, he made his way to the kitchen. When he got to the doorway, he jumped in front of it yelling with the vase up ready to strike. 

A confused Crowley turned around with a pan in his hand. Aziraphale after realizing froze with a blush across his face. Crowley snorted and began laughing. Aziraphale lowered the vase and put it down on the counter. That was when he felt hands on his right after with someone behind him. Suddenly he was being pulled along to the floor. Turning his head to the side, he realized it had been Crowley. Of course, it had been, but it was very sudden. 

“I take it that you remember the night before?” said Crowley who seemed to be dancing with him.

Aziraphale didn’t dare speak and instead nodded his head gently as a response. Crowley then let out a low hum. The small dance meanwhile, was slow and somber with them swaying gently, only for Aziraphale to be spun every once in a while. When Aziraphale had been spun to be facing towards Crowley, he couldn’t dare look him in the eyes. He instead looked down at Crowley’s chest instead. 

Crowley noticed and spoke low and concerned. “What is it?” He moved his hand upward and gently touched Aziraphale’s chin tilting upward. They made eye contact in that moment, and that’s when Crowley realized. He realized the fear that he put into Aziraphale. Aziraphale’s eyes were full of fear at that moment. Crowley's shoulder dropped in sadness. He dropped his hand back down and moved away from Aziraphale. 

He took two plates down from the cupboards and slid two eggs onto both which were then accompanied by toast. Crowley set the plates down on the kitchen table afterward. They were set on the opposite ends of each other. Crowley sat down at one of them. Aziraphale, stood there, not knowing what to do. 

Crowley looked up and narrowed his eyes at Aziraphale. “You best eat, it wouldn’t be good to run on an empty stomach. Besides, it’s not like I did anything to it.” He gestured at the food, and Aziraphale eventually sat down. Crowley, this time, was reading a paper while eating his food. Aziraphale watched while slowly eating his own breakfast.

When Crowley had been done with his, however, he struck up another conversation. “Now then, since you know what I am, I do have to ask, are you surprised?” Aziraphale dropped his fork and looked down for a moment. 

He nodded then spoke. “I am.” 

“As being a vampire or a murderer?” 

Aziraphale hadn’t expected that, so he thought about it. “Murderer I suppose.” 

Now that surprised Crowley. “Really?” 

“It’s true that you being a vampire is… well, new, but I didn’t think of you as a murderer.” 

Crowley looked down for a moment. “It’s not like I chose to be a murderer, it kind of comes with being a vampire after all.” 

“Killing innocents isn’t exactly an excuse.” blurted Aziraphale. 

Crowley’s expression changed to surprised for a moment. Then he got up to clean his dish. Aziraphale watched unsure of him. There was a lot to think about for the moment. He stared at his eggs, not much-paying attention to anything. 

“Do you love me.” 

Aziraphale’s head shot up immediately. His face had already been the color of tomato by this time. 

“What!?” shouted Aziraphale. 

Crowley repeated again. “Do you love me?” 

Aziraphale stared at the back at Crowley's head in a sort of disbelief. “N-No! How could I?” 

Crowley put the dish down and turned towards Aziraphale. “Do you?” 

He asked it almost very childlike. Then he walked towards a stammering Aziraphale. He kneeled down taking Aziraphale’s hand in his. “Because I do. I love you with all my heart,” said Crowley who then placed a kiss on Aziraphale’s hand. Aziraphale looked down completely flustered. Crowley looked up into Aziraphale making eye contact, which made Aziraphale nearly lose it. 

Standing up suddenly, Aziraphale left Crowley still kneeled on the floor. “I can't!” shouted Aziraphale before he walked back to the bedroom. 

He shut the door and slid down to the floor with his back against it. Very quickly, he heard footsteps on the other side. “I don’t want to talk…” He heard Crowley sigh, then slump on the other side of the door. 

“Why not?” asked Crowley. 

“It’s out of question!” 

Crowley sighed. “Because I’m a vampire, or because you don’t like me?”

Aziraphale dug his fingers into his sides. “It’s a sin! How could I possibly like a man! It’s out of question.”

“Oh, so that’s what it is then,” stated Crowley. 

“You wouldn’t understand, after all, you are besides god.”

Crowley laughed. “I suppose your right, but even then, who says that it’s a sin to like the other gender?” 

Aziraphale was going to say something but was stopped by the sound of Crowley getting up. “I’ll be going, I have to be going to the nearby town to replenish my blood. If I don’t, well I suppose you know by now.” Aziraphale didn’t reply. “Just promise me that you’ll stay inside, you never know what could be lurking outside.” 

“Alright…” agreed Aziraphale. 

Crowley smiled then frowned again. “Those who I murdered in London weren’t exactly innocent either. I hope you know that.” 

He left right after that. Aziraphale listened for the door to open and close before he stepped out. When he did hear it, he opened the door, and looked around for a moment, before sitting down in a chair nearby. Slumping down in it, he covered his eyes, and cried, for not he could even understand what was going on. A lot would have to happen before he would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise that the next one will be longer. ; - ;


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is very confused about everything but deals with it the best he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a warning this chapter has some, I guess suggestive stuff in it, I mean it's not that bad. Also if you are uncomfortable with like blood-sucking or anything, I suggest you don't read this chapter.

Aziraphale didn’t do much after Crowley had left. He stayed inside and thought about all what happened for a few hours by now. Among his thoughts, the one that questioned him most was had Crowley really meant what he said about him loving him? Aziraphale wasn’t so sure. It made him very ashamed, but in a way flattered. He thought about it more while also realizing the heat that settled to his cheeks, then the guilt settled in. Aziraphale very abruptly stood up and searched for the bathroom, which had been luckily attached to the bedroom. 

After finding it, he went in, closing and locking the door behind him. The next thing he did was draw himself a bath. When it was full, he turned the water off, then proceeded to undress. Then when that was done, he stepped into the warm water. Settling in, he submerged his head under. He stayed like that for a while until he would eventually run out of breath. When that happened, he’d poke his head back up to the surface. He would continue to do this on and off. 

He did eventually stop, but that was when he began to fall asleep. Calmed with the hot water, he really did fall asleep, but with his head above the water of course. He wouldn’t wake up till a sudden opening and closing of the front door. With the slam of the door, he was startled awake. Confused at first, he squinted his eyes until his head would catch up. When it did, he got up abruptly and put on his clothes. Putting them on, he was sure that Crowley had finally come back. 

Aziraphale with his clothes back on slowly opened the door of the bathroom. He cracked it open and saw Crowley changing for a second, only with his upper half exposed. Aziraphale closed the door very urgently, then still covered his eyes with his hands. He felt like he could die right there, and even more so when he heard knocks on the door he was leaned up against. Jumping, he moved away from the door. 

“Aziraphale?” called Crowley in a hushed tone. 

He didn’t say anything in response. His heart was beating way to fast for him to think. “Are you in there?” asked Crowley. Aziraphale closed his eyes tightly before answering. 

“Y-yes.” stammered out Aziraphale. 

He cursed himself under his breath for the small stutter. Crowley didn’t seem to much mind at all. 

“Ah. Well, you can come out if you’d like, I’ll leave the room if you’d wish,” said Crowley. 

“Can you please,” replied Aziraphale. 

Without saying another word, Aziraphale heard footsteps, then the closing of a door. He opened the bathroom door soon after. That was also when he saw the outside and realized that the time had been much later. Probably around six by how the sun was close to setting. 

“Are you out now angel?” called Crowley through the other side of the door. 

Aziraphale was surprised by the sudden pet name. He blushed at it before replying with an “of course I am.” He moved over to the door more. 

With a sigh, he spoke again. “So, how did it go?” 

He heard Crowley give a short chuckle. “It went well, I mean as well as it could with it being day time and all, but I didn’t want to leave you alone during the night.” 

Now that he mentioned it, it was odd that Crowley left during the day. Then the other half of what Crowley said settled in. 

“Oh,” responded Aziraphale. 

Should he feel flattered? He wasn’t sure. The small gesture did surprise him. There was silence afterward though. That left Aziraphale to say something that had been on his mind for a while. “Hey, you still there?” asked Aziraphale checking. 

“Yes,” replied Crowley in a soft tone. 

Aziraphale gulped and calmed his nerves. “What did you mean when you said that you didn’t kill innocent people in London?” 

He heard Crowley take a deep breath on the other side. “I meant that I didn’t kill those who were innocent, simple as that.” 

“So they weren’t innocent, what does that mean?”

“It means that I didn’t kill those who didn’t deserve it Aziraphale.” Said Crowley a little more coldly. 

There was silence once again between the two. Crowley bit the bullet and continued. “Those who I killed were nothing but scum. Thieves, prostitutes, murderers, you name it. Even today, I killed up to four robbers who had robbed a bank just earlier this morning. Those people don’t deserve to live.” Aziraphale was surprised and was less angry at the subject, but still upset over it.

“But it’s still wrong to take life!” pleaded Aziraphale quietly. 

Crowley hummed slightly. “There’s nothing I can much do about it though.” 

Aziraphale without thinking blurted out something. “Then take mine! Take my blood then!” 

The other was very much surprised. “You mean that?”

Without thinking, Aziraphale replied with, “Yeah.” 

There was some more silence after that. “Are you sure? I mean, if I only take yours, it’ll mean that I can’t come into the sun.” 

“I’ll be fine… I suppose, and you don’t have to. If it means that you can’t go into the sun, then it's your choice, not mine.” 

Crowley hummed once more. “Alright then, only if you're really ok with it.” 

“I am,” said Aziraphale also nodding his head. 

Right after though, Aziraphale was somewhat panicking inside. What was he thinking? Having Crowley… do this was something he hadn’t fully thought through. His worries were cut short when Crowley spoke again though. 

“So… When would you like to do it? I mean, I did feast just a couple of hours ago, but I can do it again to show you. If you’d like.” 

Aziraphale's panic settled back again. “I… don’t know about that.”

Crowley sighed gently. “It’s alright, you don’t have to, I just thought I could at least show you what to expect. Maybe another time then.” 

He seemed rather sad about it, which is what drove Aziraphale to change his mind. “I can… It’s alright.” 

After the response, he slowly opened the door. When it was open, he looked up to meet Crowley’s eyes. He hadn’t been wearing his glasses, but the golden hue was gone due to his earlier killing spree. Aziraphale was rather disappointed but moved past that. “So… where are we going to…” Crowley caught on before Aziraphale could fully answer. 

“Here, we can sit on the couch, it’s more comfortable,” said Crowley. 

He took Aziraphale's hand shortly after and led him to the small couch in the living room. He sat down first, and Aziraphale followed after, sitting next to him. “I’ve never really done it this way… but I’ll try to be careful,” said Crowley softly. 

“Where will you bite? If I may ask,” said Aziraphale out of nowhere. 

Crowley replied. “Most likely your neck. I mean… it’s not perfect, but It’s the only decent place to bite.” 

“Where else can you bite?” asked Aziraphale. 

The sudden questioned surprised Crowley but he answered. “Well, there are many places, such as your wrists, but that’s too risky. Then there’s a place on your elbow, but that’s usually unpreferred. Thirdly there's your neck, but I can’t puncture it on the wrong vein, or else you die…. Then that leaves the other two. The one behind your knee, and the one on your thigh… but I don’t think that's appropriate. So the only choice is the lower part of your neck.” 

Aziraphale seemed to get red at the mention of the knee/thigh one… Crowley was right, it wouldn’t be very appropriate. He had to calm himself down before he could talk again. 

“Right neck it is then…” said Aziraphale a little nervously. 

Crowley looked at Aziraphale in the eyes again. “Are you ready?” 

He nodded softly and closed his eyes as Crowley leaned in closer. The next thing he felt were Crowley’s hands, as he slowly undressed some of his dress shirt. He only undid his two top buttons of course though. Aziraphale could feel the slight chill in the air with his exposed neck. Then that was when Crowley began to talk right below his ear in a low hum of a voice. “Relax, It’ll be easier that way.” cooed Crowley. Aziraphale tried but was still worried about the unknown. 

“How much will it hurt?” asked Aziraphale worriedly. 

“Only a tad, merely but a sting at first,” replied Crowley. 

Aziraphale’s shoulders dropped a bit more. He kept his eyes closed as he felt Crowley's breath on his neck. Then, before Crowley sank his fangs in, he lacked where he was going to bite with a kiss. It soothed Aziraphale, but the sharp pain that came right after canceled it. It started with a sting as Crowley’s fangs sank in, stealing a breath from Aziraphale. Things began to mellow out with time though. 

Crowley began to suck soon after the puncture. Aziraphale sat there in a state of pain and delight. The pain soon turned into pleasure, in a way. A sensation he’d never felt before. The sucking was rather odd really. So much that it stole a breathless cry from Aziraphale’s lips. Then when he somehow began to feel dizzy, it all stopped. Crowley moved away, cleaning up the blood around his mouth. All at the same time, he himself was panting. 

“You should probably rest, taking someone's blood usually makes them tired.” 

Aziraphale nodded and felt oddly tired. He tried to walk, but failed, as he was too tired and dizzy. Using his speed, Crowley caught him and led him safely back to bed. He tucked Aziraphale in right before leaving the room. He looked one more time down at Aziraphale and smiled. After that, he left without a word. Aziraphale, meanwhile, slept the whole night away unknowing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, this is kinda well awkward to talk about, but I'm thinking about making the next chapter a bit explicit. It's not for sure, but that's why I'm asking you guys! So, you all have a say if this becomes a somewhat explicit fic. Of course, there won't be explicit stuff every chapter, but about two in the whole story plot. If you can, leave a comment saying what you think, I would highly appreciate it.


	11. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a life update since I've been awfully busy (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been very, very busy with everything, but I still haven't forgotten about the series! Just been getting a lot fo stuff done. In fact, believe it or not I just published my very first book through Amazon. So yeah, you could say I've been really busy. That and with college registration coming up next week it's been kind of stressful, but I really do hope to post soon. Who knows, I might even write a chapter tomorrow. Anyways, I'm sorry for the huge delay, but I hope that you guys are still interested in the story, thanks!


End file.
